


All the Pieces Consumed

by backbiter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, movie!verse but imagine they had time to have sex a lot of times, possessive!hans, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbiter/pseuds/backbiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was poison, the deadly kind. The dangerous kind, that tastes as sweet as honey until it chokes all air off of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pieces Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am what am i doing with my life. But even though there is no timing for this scene in the movie its still movie!verse.

Everything about him was so intense.

The rushed way they both jumped into a relationship. Her strong feelings towards him, that made her heart beat faster and her blood boil hotter. Even the way she thought about him, a lot, a whole lot, all the damn time.

There was no escaping him. He was poison, the deadly kind. The dangerous kind, that tastes as sweet as honey until it chokes all air off of you.

She found herself under him one more time.  _The last time_ , she thought.  _Not again, not like this I don't want it is not good for me but its so good and I need it I'm lost without him._

She was lost in her own mind when she felt a warm hand take a hold of her chin and lift it up.

"Anna," He said. One word, one miserable word and her whole body stopped.

He felt it.

A pause.

And then he smirked.

"Oh, my sweet Anna." he started to stroke her jaw, softly enough to make her melt from within. "Always so eager to let me consume you," He brought his fingers to her mouth, gently tracing her lips.

 _Sweet_. She knew better then to fall for it.

"You are mine. Every single part of you belongs to me," he placed his hand on the back of her head and started to caress her scalp.

It made her shiver.  _Possessive and weird? That's more likely._

His face was so close now, all she could see was the green of his eyes. His mouth touching her mouth, so very near and far at the same time.

"You are so incredibly naive, Anna," He bit down, and she closed her eyes. He always brought her back to hell just briefly after letting her experience heaven.

"It's disgusting," He started to unbutton her shirt. "It needs to be changed," He caressed her boobs, circling her nipples. He sucked the sensitive spot of her neck, then kissed her quickly. "You are so lucky," He pushed her skirt down and started to play with her by placing his hand on the elastic part of her underwear. "So lucky to have me around," Her knickers were gone now, and she was breathing hard and fast. "Because I will taint you, dear. I will destroy your soul."

She inhaled.

She exhaled.

She was craving for him. All of him. She was certain that she would die without him. She wouldn't survive the night, she wouldn't survive the fucking hour.

"Hans," she started, but he placed a single finger on top of her lips.

"Hush," he grinned. "On my terms, Princess. If you want me to fill you up tonight, I suggest obedience."

_I don't want to play anymore._

His hand was on her folds now, teasing her. He was enjoying making her suffer, the bastard.

"You are so wet for me, Anna" he brought his finger to her lips. "Suck," she did, quickly, angrily. She hated tasting herself and he knew it.  _Idiot_. She hated him with every force she had.

She needed him to touch her in every piece she owned.

"There's a good girl," he patted her head.  _I hate him so much._ "Good girls deserve rewards, dont they dear?" He was smiling.

She was about to make a snarky comment when his tongue touched her clitoris and she was in heaven. _  
_

Heaven.

Bliss.

She needed more.

So when his cock replaced his tongue a few moments later she knew it was all worth it.

**************

"I cannot believe I convinced you to let me do that. AGAIN!" They were both tired and lost in one another. "I hate you. I literally hate you so much," She finished her rant and noticed how Hans was chuckling.  _Idiot_.

"You didn't enjoy it? Not even a little bit?" He asked with a smirk on his face that made Anna incredibly angry. "Not even the 'Good girls get rewarded' bit?"

"No!" She lied. "It was a stupid idea and I cannot believe you convinced me. In fact," she blinked three times, "I want payback. Revenge. Retaliation."

"So much hate," He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Almost as if someone had... Tainted you"

She started to hit him. Not hard. Well, not _that_ hard, anyway.

"Okay," He laughed. "Okay!" He kept laughing. She tickled him. "Anna, enough! Mercy!" she stopped.

Lucky for him that he is so damn beautiful.

"About your little vendetta.... Do you have anything in mind?"

She smirked.

 _He is like poison to me_ , she reminded herself. _But life without him is empty_.

_I'm not afraid of getting hurt._

_I'm afraid of the emptiness._

"I may have a couple of things in mind," She kissed his cheek.


End file.
